


Absolutely Wrecked

by starofinsomnia (EverettV)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: Prompto screwed up when singing his favourite jingle, and accidentally gave away his fantasy to Noctis.





	Absolutely Wrecked

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read  
> I hope this is good, I've never written that many people together and there were so many limbs

Prompto hums quietly as he does a simple repair on his camera. He shifts on the ground and leans back on Noctis’ chair, head leaned practically into his lap. Noctis gently runs his fingers through his hair, absently listening to him hum. Prompto smiles happily, closing his eyes. “I want to ride my chocobo all day,” he sings out loud, then hums the next part of the jingle before coming back to the tagline. “I want to ride my chocobro all day.” 

Prompto stiffens slightly and turns dark red when he realizes what he said. He just hopes that Noctis didn’t hear him, but when he turns and looks back at him, he knows that he did. “I, uh. That was not on purpose,” he tries to defend himself, but he can tell from the look on Noctis’ face that he doesn’t believe it. 

“Really now? And which chocobro were you thinking about when you said that?” Noctis can’t help his smirk. Prompto looks so good when his skin is flushed red, he can’t help but try to drag it out. Prompto looks around at Gladio and Ignis, then looks back up at Noctis. He shrugs a little bit, burying his face in Noctis’ thigh. 

“I guess all of you.” His voice is muffled by the skin and fabric his mouth is pressed again. Noctis laughs quietly, threading his fingers into Prompto’s hair and pulling, lifting his head so that their eyes meet, drawing a small moan from Prompto. 

“You know, if you’re serious about that offer…” Noctis smirks, eyes tracing over Prompto’s features. “I’m sure the others would love to have their way with you, I know I sure wouldn’t mind watching it…joining in…absolutely wrecking you. You have no idea how beautiful you look when you’re blissed out of your mind.” 

Prompto didn’t think his face could get darker red, but he feels the warmth of the blush moving down his neck and spreading across his shoulders. His breathing has sped up, images of the other three using him for their pleasure flashing through his mind. “I want that,” he whispers, eyes locked with Noctis’. Noctis nods at him, a small smirk on his lips. “Go into the tent, prepare yourself. We’re not going to go easy on you.” 

Prompto scrambles to his feet, yelping quietly when Noctis slaps his ass on his way to the tent. He watches for a brief moment as Noctis talks to the other two then undresses, pulling the lube from the armiger. He carefully slides one then two fingers into himself. He feels his blush reach his shoulders. He’s fucked the rest of the team before, but it was all at separate occasions, he’s never had more than one sexual partner at once. He’s excited, but also a little nervous. What is it going to be like? 

The tent opens behind him, and he tenses at the cold air on his exposed skin. He feels hands touch his ass, and he momentarily freezes his motions, then slides a third finger into himself. “Damn, Prompto,” Gladio whispers, voice strained. “How come I never got a show when it was us alone.” He pours lube over his fingers and slides one in alongside Prompto’s fingers, causing the blond to moan quietly. 

“You never asked.” He chuckles softly, voice breathless. Prompto pulls his fingers out, then looks over his shoulder at Gladio. “I’m ready, if you are big guy.” He has one of the blankets clutched in his hand as he watches Gladio slick himself up. His eyes are glazed with lust, but his attention is captured when someone threads their fingers into his hair.

Prompto locks eyes with Noctis, licking his lips with anticipation. Noctis shivers slightly, then leaves down and kisses him hard. Gladio smirks softly and presses into him, taking his sweet time to seat himself fully in the blond. Prompto’s voice is lost in the kiss, but his grip on the blanket tightens. His arms shake with the effort to hold himself up, and he loses the battle when Gladio starts to thrust into him. 

He whines in pain when his hair is tugged painfully, but Noctis lets up his grip. Prompto stares up at him, cheek pressed into the ground. Prompto catches his lower lip between his teeth, holding in a gasp and loud moan. Gladio grabs Prompto and pulls him up against his chest, baring his body for the other two to appreciate. 

Noctis comes closer, running his fingers down Prompto’s body, briefly brushing Prompto’s cock. The touch draws a gasp from Prompto’s parted lips, but the lack of movement from Gladio is frustrating him. Ignis finally decides to join the group, grabbing Prompto’s chin and tilting it up. “Show me exactly it is you can do with that filthy mouth,” Ignis demands, pushing his thumb between his lips. Prompto sucks eagerly, accidentally bumping his teeth on the digit. Ignis rolls his eyes slightly and pulls his hand free. 

“You always were too eager to please,” he scolds slightly, cupping Prompto’s cheek. “If I feel your teeth on my cock, I will have to punish you.” Prompto nods in understanding, a smug little smirk coming to his lips. 

“How do you know I won’t like it?” His voice raises on the last word in surprise as he feels a finger slide into him beside Gladio. He tenses up slightly, groaning softly. Noctis apologizes. 

“Are you okay? Should I stop?” Noctis kisses the side of his lovers, neck, removing his finger. Prompto gasps slightly at the feeling and shakes his head. 

“No I’ve just never done that before…so go easy on me, alright?” He chuckles softly. Prompto turns his head and takes Ignis into his mouth, grunting in approval when Gladio moves him to make it easier on his neck. Noctis gently presses his finger back into Prompto, leaning down and taking him into his mouth at the same time. 

Ignis holds Prompto’s hair in his hand and uses it as leverage to fuck his mouth, since Gladio isn’t moving to thrust him forward. Prompto closes his eyes, focusing on breathing and not scraping his teeth against Ignis’ sensitive skin. He almost loses that focus when Noctis presses two more fingers into him, and he has to pull back to take in several gasping breaths. 

“Noct, oh my god,” he moans, clenching down on the intrusion. “Don’t fucking stop, gods, it feels good.” Prompto grabs onto Noctis’ shoulders to steady himself, head down as he pants. Ignis’ dick rubs against his cheek, but he ignores it for the time being. “Wait wait, Iggy. When Noct, oh god, I’ll bite down,” he warns. 

“Of course, but he’s not yet.” Ignis strokes Prompto’s hair gently, not wanting to tug it anymore. Prompto nods slightly, moving a hand up to guide Ignis between his parted lips. He pulls his mouth back moments later when Noctis’ fingers leave him once more, and the blunt head of his cock presses against his ass. 

“Prompto, look at me. Are you sure you can handle this?” Noctis asks, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek. Prompto nods slowly, holding onto Noctis’ shoulders. 

“I can. Just go slow, and stop if I ask. Like normal.” Prompto laughs nervously. He kisses Noctis’ gently, fingertips already digging into his shoulders. Noctis nods slowly, kissing back gently. 

“Just remember to breath, okay?” 

When Prompto nods, Noctis starts to push into him. At first, nothing happens, then the tip finally breaches him and slides inside slowly. Noctis stops when Prompto gasps in pain, breath hitching slightly. He breathes in deeply, then tells Noctis to finish going in. He’s never felt so full before in his life, but when the pain fades it feels amazing. His head falls back against Gladio’s shoulder. 

“Gods, move, please,” Prompto begs. “Please.” 

Gladio doesn’t hold back anymore. He’s pent up from having to wait so long, and his first thrust was harder than he wanted, but he soon gets a rhythm with Noctis. Prompto cries out their names, nails digging into Noctis’ shoulders hard. His orgasm hits him harder than he’s ever had before, eyes squeezed shut and toes curled hard enough that they ache. Afterwards, his body is limp and sensitive, moaning quietly with each thrust. Noctis comes next, and then Gladio. 

Ignis waits patiently for the other two to finish with Prompto, then gently lays him on his back. “Would you mind terribly if I were to use you to come?” he asks, leaning down to kiss Prompto gently on the lips. Prompto smiles softly, pulling him down to keep him in the kiss. 

“Nothing would make me happier,” Prompto whispers, a smirk coming to his lips. Prompto kisses Ignis again as he thrusts into his stretched hole. The kiss is wet and messy, Prompto bouncing so hard with some of Ignis’ rushed thrusts that the kiss is forcefully interrupted. He slams his head back into the ground as a second orgasm hits him, gasping in pain. His nails rake down Ignis’ back, causing a small stutter in his thrusts. 

Ignis doesn’t last much longer, holding Prompto’s hips so tightly they’ll bruise without a doubt. He pulls out and collapses beside Prompto, turning to look at him. “Is your head okay? That looked incredibly painful.” 

Prompto touches the back of his head then smiles, exhaustion creeping up on him. “Yeah, it's just a little tender right there. The blankets and sleeping bags padded it. It’s okay.” 

Noctis lays down beside Prompto and pulls him close, a small smile on his lips. “Did you have fun, even though you didn’t get to actually ride any of us?” 

“Yeah, that’s probably the best sex I’ve ever had. But next time, I have to ride at least one of you.” 

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> At first i was joking when I said I was going to write this, then i wasnt anymore.


End file.
